JD's Thrills
by M1nx
Summary: JDCOX.Slash. We have to take our clothes off, to have a good time Complete!
1. Memories? Dreams?

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada**

**Pairing: JDCOX**

**Rating: M**

_A/N: ..could be a dream, could also be memories.. _

**GIVE IT TO ME **

_JD's POV_

When I first saw him, I was completely bewildered; who knew such a man would have an effect on me…

I convinced myself I wasn't gay,or anything of the sort, and I dated woman to prove to myself that theory of mine was true... but was never completely satisfied. I had been taught to want a woman, and in the normal methods (which had been outlined to me by my elder brother) but suddenly, I found myself wanting more than that...

I wanted my arms pinned, until they ached, the pain to run through my body as though he controlled me. I wanted my hips jerking in movement with his, and for him to then be inside of me, so deep, to penetrate me.

I wanted, especially, his hands on me, driving me completely, ragingly mad. I wanted to be touched by him so badly, that it took all I had to restrain myself- when he came to my house that night -to resist following him into my room and praying I could distract him long enough to seduce him, he wouldn't be able to leave after all; Jordon had kicked him out…

I wondered... that was all I could do..

He looked out of place in my room, an adult in the room of a child. It was arousing and perverted. I think he enjoyed the sensation of knowing how wrong it would look because he did his best to look as entirely sexual -to me- as he could.

The night is dark; black with promise and promiscuity. He's holding me in his grasp, his arms around my body. I swallow from the anticipation...

"You want me, don't you?" You growl, and I can't stand it anymore. I know you can sense just what I want, and how, more than anything, I want you to give it to me.

"Yes, Perry, I do. I want you to desecrate me, tarnish me -- to take away any control I have."

You run your hands up from there position on my hips, as you push into me, brushing every part of my body on your journey up. My cock becomes sensitive as you pass over it, with your own, and I ache for you to suck it. Although I can feel that you won't give me what I want -- at least not yet.

You lightly touch my arms, and I almost get lightheaded from the sensation. You're gentle until you reach my wrist, and then abruptly rough. I'm thrown against the wall of my bedroom and you hold my wrists tightly, into the wall.

I'm panting. "Please, take me. Take me now." I plead, but you only smile and restrain me so that all I can do is squirm under your deliciously rough touch. This could be punishment from all the times I 'annoyed' you. I could orgasm then with the thought of the punishment and anticipation you're about to put me under. The best is yet to come.

I whimper as I listen to the savory sound of your voice, digesting every syllable and emotion. I want you to rape me..

My clothes are still on, but you see to that and rip off my shirt and pants. I can feel the heat of your hands -- it's the heat of desire. The heat of lust, and of want…

You smile your evil smile as you move down my body to my underwear. You lick over my now stone hard cock through my underwear, and then tear off my underwear. I moan as I feel your hot, sexy breath on me. You move up to my heaving chest, and you kiss it, slowly and softly, then you bite on the flesh. I gasp. Then I feel my now exposed cock, so achingly close to your own and that is when I urge again to feel you inside, ripping my flesh apart and stealing my soul.

Your hand lowers slowly, sneaking down between my legs. I hear my soft, gasping moans as your hand moves across my length, and you're convinced to go further, past the hot, puckered skin behind it. A gasp, more wanton than the previous ones. Of course, I wanted it. I wanted the invading, almost uncomfortable feeling tinged with protectiveness of being taken.

"God, please fuck me! Take me!" I scream, unable to take much more of this.

I let out a soft whimper as I feel the sudden rush of heat from his body, making me hot and cold by turns like a fever. Your hand continues to move against my cock, gaining speed and pressure.

Your hands move feverishly now over my naked form, slowly tracing across my lips then down…

Your smile's positively wicked as you look up at me, your blues are burning into me and I'm panting with excitement. I want you to dominate me completely.

You then grab it roughly, and twist my nipples until the pain becomes a faint pleasure.

Then you move down, and I don't know if I can take much more of your teasing with your tongue, hands, words, and voice. But judging from your face, I'm going to be strained to take just about as much as I can stand.

Soon enough I can feel the heat of your mouth on my cock, your tongue teases me achingly soothingly. It plays me almost like a fine violin, and I moan almost musically as you bring me to orgasm again, and again.

But it's not enough. I want to feel your sweat on me, you pumping me for all you're worth. I moan in pleasure and pain. "Oh, fuck me, Perry, fuck me hard. Please!!..."

No matter what I want, though, I come to climax. I wonder how I'm still standing, because the intensity of the orgasms you've given me has drained the feeling out of my legs. All of the blood in my body is under the touch of your tongue as it works over my cock.

You're probably leaving such delicious bruises on my wrists as you hold me up, and push me into the wall. Breathing is difficult, "Per... please..."

And then as I'm almost about to have another earth-shattering orgasm, you let my wrists go. You come up and kiss me, roughly and possessively, with a hint of tenderness. Your lips are hot against mine. Your tongue pushes its way in; you make my whole mouth sensitive to your luscious brutality.

"Fuck me." I whisper, and just as I'm about to say more, you gag me against the door with your hand. I struggle lightly, but give in to the seduction. I can still feel my pulsing cock, begging for some action as it's pushed into the door, and still vibrating after you tended to it with your tongue.

You let go, and before I can finish gasping for air, you throw me on the bed in an undeniably animal way. I see you finally give in to your animalistic desires as you tear off your own clothes, and pin my whole body to the bed with the hard bulk of yours, then fuck me hard against the mattress. Your tongue, teeth, and lips start to assail my back, and all I can do is scream.

It hurt, oh it hurt, but I couldn't dislike it, especially when your hips moved and brushed a part of me that I hadn't ever experienced. It felt like heaven. You moaned above me, which made my feelings towards you all the more intense; as it was me you were above.

Soon you start to slow down, and kiss me lightly licking over my lips, slow dragged out kisses of pure affection and lust, as we lie together and recover from that incredible high…

ooOoo


	2. Sequel,  Craving

**...Sequel or Chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NaDa **

**Warnings: Bad language, m/m erotic scenes...**

**Pairing: JDCOX **

**CRAVINGS**

_A/N: The bits in italics? They're the opinions and thoughts, things like that..._

**He'd been craving someone…again.**

Instead of her yelling after me to stay all I heard was, "Ohh go ahead, leave if you want. I don't really care if you come back or not."

_I'd just had another fight with my ex-wife. I was getting very sick of all her bullshit. I got in my porsche and headed out. I was raging mad and had no idea where I was headed too; I just let the car take me for a while so I could calm down. I decided I needed a drink ..._

_A couple of hours had gone to waste and I'd almost finished my bottle of scotch. I now certainly felt calmed down enough to head back home, but soon remembered I couldn't._

_Something, something inside kept at me, pestering me deep down to head back over to Newbie's flat; very soon it overruled and I thought it couldn't hurt…_

I'd arrived and began banging roughly on the door…

**JD's POV**

I opened the door and he stood in the doorway, blocking the way out. I felt lightheaded. He held a bottle of scotch in one hand. His stare was fixed on me, and it sent chills down my spine.

_-As strange as it was something in JD attracted him again. Something he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was the way he sometimes looked so heart-wrenching that he wanted to cover him in kisses until the gloom faded from his expression. Whatever the case he couldn't explain his sudden change of feelings and the new attraction. For God sakes he was puny; so unlike himself with his body so built up, after years of sports. Regardless of his rationalizations, urges rose inside him like nothing he had ever known, giving away to unknown desires he didn't know he harbored. He wanted to pin him to the floor and ravage him until he turned to putty in his hands screaming his name and begging for more…_

_Was his sanity slipping? He thought so every time a new scenario hit him. That was why the hospital was more agonizing than either of them let on…_

_He knew JD was pining away for him too; he was the treasure that was clearly within his reach..._

He smiled at me, and then staggered into my apartment and towards me, brushed past me lightly and headed towards my bedroom. His glazed eyes urged me to follow him. He set down his bottle shakily as soon as he reached my bed-side table.

I watched him stumble towards my bed and then start to undo his shirt. I made my way in and stood beside him. He wasn't able to finish undoing his shirt... he looked up, over me and I looked over him. I noticed straight away the bulge straining to get out of his pants. I kept firm focus on it until he suddenly grabbed me and pushed me down onto the bed with a hard kiss. He grabbed my hand and pushed it up his shirt to feel over his stomach, chest and the bulge.

_He watched as JD's hands caressed his flesh going up over his abdomen lingering on his nipples for but a moment his gestures painstakingly slow his every motion observed and never missed JD's elbow hit something and all of a sudden his labored breathing hit on all sides flowing into the air that was thick in his lungs.-_

I kept going at what he was forcing me to do and he put his own hand back on the bed for support. His tongue licked my lips and he planted kiss after kiss, inviting me to do the same. I felt his tongue clash with mine and enjoyed every bit of the kiss.

He bit my bottom lip and gave it a suck before ending the kiss. He was totally on top of me. He looked down at my expression, enjoying the sensation. I wanted it, but I did not dare command, and my face gave it all away. The way my eyes looked hungry for more and expected to be ravaged. My breath became shallow and aroused.

He got up for a moment to throw away his shirt, slide down his pants and then remove my shirt. My cock strained against the fabric that constrained it to stand; and I had to get my pants off as quickly as possible. My eyes were still fixated on his. I kicked them off and got up on the bed. I pushed up with my hands and turned myself around onto my stomach. He crawled to the head of the bed, and put my hands above me against the wall. His hand went under me to my chest and caressed it over it, then he pulled me into his body. I could feel how hard he was then, and it didn't really surprised me. He pushed my head to one side and bit lightly on my neck, and made a trail of kisses downwards. This sent shivers through my body and made me whimper. I closed my eyes. I had to.

While his hands were free to roam, I pushed my ass onto his crotch. I rubbed it up and down his noticeable erection. Then I felt the pain. Like light beaming into an unready eye, it burned and I wanted more. I whimpered at the sensation.

I turned around in his arms, bit down and sucked his pecks. I sucked and bit and licked, and it made him moan. My hands pushed there way down into his boxers, and I rubbed over his erection, then pulled them down to release him. I jerked him slowly; he moaned and leaned in to kiss me again. Feeling his hot hard cock under my fingers drove the want of having it in me again more. I closed my eyes again licking my way down to his stomach.

I opened my eyes and found him thrusting into my hand, on top of me. He pulled at my briefs and freed my cock from its restraints; he grabbed it as I'd grabbed him and jerked me almost tenderly. He licked over the head and shaft. Then to my amazement he began to suck it. I grabbed the sheets underneath me as the sensations overwhelmed me and excited me. I groaned for more.

Soon I had to stop him, and he complied.

He let me go and was about to turn me over for the finale, when I caught him first and pushed him down, into the bedspread then proceeded to lick, touch and kiss down his muscled body; ravishing the taste of him.

I made my way down to his crotch. I caressed the head and it made its way to my awaiting mouth. My tongue jutted out forward and licked it up and down. I lubed up the head and put it in my mouth. I inserted it again in my mouth and he pushed it down, forcing it deeper down my throat... then closed my eyes and began concentrating on pleasuring him, to the best of my ability.

I opened my eyes to see him glowing. I felt his thoughts invading my body; forcing my observations of this golden glow to dissipate, and he caressed my cheek. Our bodies seem to mold into one singular entity as the fervor of our fucking intensified. He pushed my head onto him, his hand gripping my hair. I let it go with a loud gasp. I got up almost wildly, and sat on my knees in between his legs; inhaling and exhaling loudly. He got up as well and looked deep into my eyes. Blue orbs that seemed almost unearthly pierced mine. He caught me in a hard lip lock, and I pushed him back onto the bed. He whispered for me to turn over.

He climbed on top again and his hot hands reached for my hips and made me jut my ass toward him. I felt a sticky-watery sensation on the crack of my ass. The pressing of a hard member invaded the deep recesses of my crevice. He pushed hard and entered my ass with ease and slowed his way in.

"God, you're still ever so tight" He moaned. I winced as soon as he broke his way in and he pressed my body into the mattress.

"Yeah" I barely breathed out, biting my bottom lip gently; I forced myself to push with his thrusts. "Aaaahh!" I moaned sharply hitting the wall. "M--more! Harder! Harder!"

_The sounds that fell from that luscious mouth stimulated him to the point where he just about came right then and there! _

I felt my own body give way to the intrusion and the border die down. My shallow breaths and my pushing back to meet his thrusts enticed him. His groans and moans, rhythmically intoned with his thrusts, got louder. His hands held my hips hard against his. He pushed and pulled out and fucked my ass hard. I licked over my lips as I got closer to my own climax.

The heat radiating off him burned into me so, so deep. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips on my cheek. I turned my head to meet them in a deep kiss. He returned us to the peak of insanity pushing us both over the edge with every thrust. In no time we'd climaxed and were spent. Our oceanic blues gazed into each others and then he grasped my neck lightly and drew us together in another heated kiss. Kissing my swollen mouth, sweetly this time, he sought entrance and was without hesitation accepted.

I was beginning to slowly return to earth from my place high in the clouds.

"I've wanted to do that for ages..." I said still panting.

"You did one hell of a job, and I'm definitely coming back." He said at last, and then laughed and embraced me; his voice was husky and thick like honey.

_I felt as though I'd melted into oblivion…_

ooOoo


End file.
